Perfect Christmas
by PassionFlower
Summary: I just want you for my own , More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is you...


Disclaimer: Harry Potter dances away from my belongings... In other words, most of it dances towards JK Rowling... Oh the humiliation! #cries#

Nor do I own any of the songs featured in this story. They all belong to whichever website I got them off.

Please feel free to review (hint, hint) Constructive cristicism is welcome, if however, you choose to flame me instead... I will come and hunt you down and hit you round the head with a large, randomly convenient flying antelope.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you... _

Harry sighed. He was sad, lonely and in a bad mood. It was Christmas Eve and he was alone in the Gryffindor tower. Usually either Hermione or Ron would stay with him but this year they hadn't. Ron offered to stay but Harry knew that Mrs

Weasley wanted him home, what with the impending war and everything. He knew he would have been welcome at the Burrow but he thought it would be nice if the Weasley's could have a family Christmas. Besides, he was a danger to anyone he was with. Hermione. Well Hermione had gone to her parents, he was invited but he felt awkward staying at his crush's house. So there he was, alone and bored as hell. He sighed again and glared angrily at the grandly decorated tree in the corner of the room. Hermione, in a desperate attempt to cheer Harry up, had asked her fellow Gryffindors to help decorate. They had risen to the occasion and the Gryffindor common room looked like a Santa's grotto. Twinkling candlelight's floated in every corner. Red and gold stockings hung above the fireplace. Mistletoe was in every available space (It was a shame, Harry had mused one night, that nobody was around to kiss him under the mistletoe).

_The greatest gift that there could be  
Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree  
Would be the same my whole life through  
I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you  
Though the winter seems so long  
My faith in love has kept me strong  
So if I had a wish come true  
I'd send the perfect Christmas with you  
_

Hermione had even charmed a muggle CD player to play nothing but Christmas songs. Rather nice at first, but after hearing 'Frosty the Snowman' for the seventeenth time, he was ready to chuck the machine out the window.

He moved to the frosty window and looked out into the night. It looked cold and it was… white! It was snowing! It was at that very moment that Bing Crosby's White Christmas came on. He smiled and grabbed his cloak. Being alone wouldn't stop him having a good time in the snow. He raced outside and stood by the lake, watching the snow gently drifting to the ground. He shivered. It was freezing.

It's a magical time of the year 

_It's a time to enjoy the celebration_

_There's a wonderful song in the air_

_The magic of Christmas for the world to hear_

Harry wished his friends could be here. They would have all been out in the snow by now, or sat inside trying to guess what they'd bought each other. He smiled sadly. He'd always wished for a family and friends. He remembered being locked in his cupboard, crying, as he fell asleep listening to the sounds of a party in the living room. Waking up and hearing his Aunt and Uncle tell his cousin how much they loved him. Hearing him tearing off the wrapping paper of his new toys. But it wasn't the toys that Harry craved; it was love that he wanted. He wanted someone to cuddle him and tell him that they love him. Someone who would support him throughout his life. He had friends now, people he could call family but still something was missing. He watched, deep in though, as the Giant Squid broke the ice on top of the lake with a swift flick of its tentacle.

He looked up at the sky. Snow-filled clouds covered most of it but there was one small patch that was clear of anything except one single star. It twinkled unusually bright. Glowing dim then glowing bright.

"I wish…" he began. "I wish that I could spend Christmas with people I love."

The star twinkled. He sighed and sank down onto the snowy floor. It was then that he got the feeling that he was being watched. He stood up and turned around… and found himself face- to- face with Hermione.

"Harry!" she said happily

Harry felt a grin spread across his face as he embraced his best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to spend Christmas alone." She said with a grin. "Sirius, Remus and the Weasley's should be here any minute now."

Harry's eyes widened comically. "Really?!"

Hermione laughed and leaned in to hug her friend again. "I guess wishes do come true." She whispered into his ear.

"Wh-?" But before he could finish, Hermione leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds they both pulled back and smiled at each other. Harry suddenly realised how beautiful she looked. He brown hair had been pulled into a messy bun; a few tendrils had escaped which now hung around her face. Her eyes were sparkling and her nose and cheeks were red from cold. Harry leaned in again and kissed her. He didn't know how long he'd been there before he heard a shout of: "OI! You two! Get a room!"

The two teenagers pulled back embarrassed and turned to look at the crowd coming towards them. Everyone was there, Harry noted delightedly, Bill, Charlie Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Sirius and Remus (Mr and Mrs Weasley must have been inside, thought Harry). Harry turned back to Hermione who was trying to bury her head in his shoulder. "This is embarrassing!" she whined.

"What's there to be embarrassed of?" he asked smirking before kissing her again. He was just getting into it when he felt something cold and wet hit him on the back of his head.

"Show some self control you horny bastard!" yelled Sirius with a grin. Harry knew, without a doubt, that it had been Sirius who had thrown the snowball.

With a nod, both Harry and Hermione bent down, scooped up some snow and chucked it.

And thus, a snowball fight began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few hours later, they were all sat in the Gryffindor common room in their pyjamas and clutching hot chocolate, chatting excitedly.

"So…" asked Ron. "You two are a couple now, right?"

The two teens looked at each before replying in unison. "Yes."

"Cool." Said Sirius, "Just please refrain from snogging in front of me again. That scarred me for life."

"Oh. Like you've never done it."

"Yeah but it's different when your Godson, the child you held in your arms, is kissing. The child you bathed and changed and…"

"Ok. Sirius. You can shut up now." Said Harry.

"No." cried Ginny, with a smirk. " I wanna hear more about baby Harry."

There were mumbles of agreement.

"Who said it was _baby_ Harry that was being bathed and changed? He's not yet capable of doing that himself yet."

"Oi!"

Everyone sniggered. "Come on Sirius."

"Noo!" moaned Harry. "Can't we talk about something else?"

Sirius laughed. "Ok… We won't." Everyone moaned except Harry who gave a cheer. "Yet."

"But first, I'm going to tell you about how Lily and James met…it all started when…"

Harry sighed contentedly, pulling Hermione closer to him. He finally had what he had always wanted in life: Family and friends who loved him. Things couldn't be more perfect.

I guess wishes really can come true, he thought with a smile

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I am so excited! It's nearly Christmas! Yay!

Have a lovely Christmas everyone and I hope you get everything you want.

Love PassionFlower.


End file.
